Sailor Moon Episode ?????: Part 1
by Masami Saotome
Summary: What happens when Sailor Jupiter gets kidnapped by some evil dudes? The same thing as in every other episode of sailor moon!


****

Sailor Moon- 

Episode ??????: Another STUPID episode of Sailor Moon

NOTE: I don't know Mina's Japanese name.

::Usagi and Makato walk into the arcade::

Usagi: Want to play a racing game, Lita?

Makato: No, you idiot, I get car sick easily!

Usagi: O_o

Makato: AND "Lita" is my American name! God, you are SOOOOOO stupid, you malcontent lewdster.

Usagi: You're confusing me! 

::Starts crying like she always annoyingly does::

Makato: Fine, you little baby We'll play a STUPID racing game and WHATNOT.

Usagi: Why are you capitalizing all those big words?

Makato: Shaddup. Let's just play.

::TRANSITION: STREET CORNER: MAKATO'S THROWING UP::

Usagi: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww . . . . 

Makato: Told you I got car sick! You don't care about anyone but yourself!

Usagi: WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Makato: SHUT UP!!!!! FOR GOD'S SAKE, SHUT UP! SHUT UP UP UP UP!!!!!!!!!!

Usagi: You sound like the Big-O opening. Ya know, "Big O O O O O-"

Makato: Shut up, I know what you're talking about.

Usagi: Huh?

Makato: What?

Usagi: Errrr . . 

Makato: Uhhhhhh . . .

::Ten tedious hours later::

Usagi: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh . . . . HEY! Makato! Where did you go?

::TRANSITION: REI'S HOUSE: STUDYING::

Rei: God, that forsaken cry baby is late again? I think her name should be taken out of the title and it should be "Sailor Other four".

Ami: Well, that doesn't exactly sound that good . . . 

Rei: Ami, SHUT UP. You ALWAYS make everything politically correct!

Ami: You used "politically correct" wrong . . .

Mina: Uh, we should get studying . . . 

Rei: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

::Usagi runs into room::

Usagi: Wow, that's a lot of exclamation marks.

All: O_o

Usagi: What? You're confusing me!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

::Rei runs up and starts choking Usagi::

Rei: USAGI!!!! I HATE YOU FOR NO APPERENT REASON!!!!

Ami: Can we please work . . . 

Rei: NO!!! This is in EVERY repetitive episode of Sailor Moon! We have to follow the script! Duh!!!

Mina: Ugh. You guys are like, uh, soooooooo stupid.

Rei: OOOOOOOO, what a thought out insult.

Usagi: Rei . . . Yo . . .ur . . . Still . . .chu . . . .kin. . .g. . me . . .

Rei: Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry, just sometimes you need a good choking.

Usagi: Ah, gotcha.

Ami: I have just come up with a conclusion, Makato is not here.

Mina: Hey, you're right! We didn't notice because we only use ½ percent of our brain! No, wait, ¼!

Rei: Barely, we waste all our intelligence-

Usagi: We have intelligence?! YAY!

Rei: *_* As I was saying, we waste all our intelligence on phrases like, "Cool your jets!", "You're trippen'", and "That was phat!". 

Mina: Yeah! EVEN Ami says that stuff!

Ami: WHAT?! It's the American script writers, not me!

Usagi: Yeah, right . . . . .

Mina: Usagi, I wouldn't be talking.

Ami: Hey! We're getting off track! We have to find Makato! Come on girls!

Rei: There's one I forgot, "Come on girls!"

::TRANSITION: STREET CORNER: LOOKING FOR MAKATO::

Usagi: Hey, she's not here!

Rei: We've been here for at least six minutes and you haven't noticed that?

Usagi: Uh, yeah.

ALL: *sigh*

::Figure moves in the darkness::

Usagi: Hey, someone's there!

ALL: Huh?

Usagi: Didn't you see him! Or it, or her, or whatever.

ALL: Huh?

Usagi: Didn't you see "it"?

ALL: Huh?

Usagi: You're confusing me!

::TRANSITION: EVIL LAIR: EVIL PERSON TALKING TO MINIONS::

Evil dude: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! Those Sailor Brats will, uh, go away! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Minions A: Man, haven't you noticed how EVERY SM villain says, "Sailor Brats"? Think of something new, Evil Emperor Dude.

Evil Emperor Dude: Fine, uh, how about, Sailor, uh, nincompoops?

Minion C: That sounds good.

Evil Emperor Dude: Good. Now that our evil, uh, thing, is out looking for Sailor Jupiter, we, uh, can watch TV!

Minion D: Great! 

Minion B: Can we watch _Friends_?

Minion A: NO! _Spongebob Squarepants_!

Minion C: WHAT?! _TRL_! 

Minion D: How about _Dateline_?

Evil Emperor Dude: I CHOOSE! We will watch, uh, The Andy Griffin Show!

ALL: Ugh. 

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .


End file.
